


Fight, Fight, Kiss, Kiss

by kiebs



Series: University Days [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pointless fluff, Sorta Established Relationship, Sousuke being a dork gives me life, cutesy fluffies, university days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiebs/pseuds/kiebs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sousuke has a horrible (read: wonderful) defense mechanism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight, Fight, Kiss, Kiss

Neither of them even knew how the fight started.

Really, it wasn’t even a real fight, more like an argument or a slight disagreement, but it still ended up with Sousuke distracted by the frustrated look on Makoto’s face. Back in high school, he had always thought Makoto was pretty, but bland, a simpering guy who was a pushover and played mother hen to his friends. Sure, he thought the selflessness and kindness was amazing, almost angelic, but it just got on his nerves how easily Makoto compromised. So maybe that was why Sousuke was so pushy with him when it turned out they were roommates in university.

However, his pushiness got him the reward of a frustrated Makoto, with eyebrows drawn together and a slightly wrinkled nose and green eyes that _flashed_. It was exhilarating the first time he saw it, shocked even in his anger at the sight of the angelic Tachibana Makoto _angry_. Literally, a warrior angel. And that was when Sousuke discovered he had a really, really, _really_ stupid defense mechanism when faced by an attractive guy angry at him. He had never done it before, but with Makoto…something just clicked weirdly. It just wasn’t flight or fight.

It was more…lust, maybe?

Because when Sousuke saw angry Makoto, yelling at him for probably being an ass or something, he couldn’t remember the why clearly, he just leaned forward on instinct. He didn’t know why, like he said it was an instinct, but it was such a _stupid_ instinct. Even if it did get him something that he was kinda wanting to do for a while. As he told Rin later with a slightly mortified look, he had punched Makoto’s mouth with his.

It became a horrible habit. Whenever they fought, like today, Sousuke just couldn’t stop himself. Makoto had been ragging about him leaving his laundry scattered about and Sousuke did feel a little bad about that because living in a dorm with Rin had drilled into his head that he should keep his space clean. However, he was just so tired after his run with Rin that he just tossed his clothes by his dresser and just hoped that Makoto wouldn’t see them. (Sousuke had forgotten that Makoto was a much earlier riser than he was, being that crazy person who actually enjoyed morning classes.)

So when he returned from classes, the sight of a simmering Makoto reading on his bunk greeted him the moment he stepped through the door.

Sighing softly, his eyes immediately darted to where, just a few hours ago, his dirty clothes had laid in a heap. Except they were gone now, the floor empty, and Sousuke winced when he realized the clothes were now on his desk. He was just bringing out all the passive aggression in Makoto, a sight that Rin continued to gape at whenever Sousuke mentioned it. Listening to the green-eyed boy nag him again was going to be annoying, but at the same time, his stomach buzzed excitedly. Sousuke wasn’t ashamed to admit that he enjoyed riling up the usually passive brunet.

Dropping his bag by his chair, he leaned down and swatted Makoto’s knee. “All right. I know you want to yell at me.”

For a moment, Makoto didn’t answer, but then he snapped his book shut, green eyes narrowed behind his black glasses. Placing the book down next to Sousuke’s pillow, the brunet unfolded his legs, purposely knocking against the taller boy’s knees.

“I _don’t_ want to yell at you,” Makoto grumbled, sliding to the edge of the bed. He frowned up at Sousuke. “But we already talked about the dirty clothes thing.”

“But I was _tired_ ,” the dark-haired young man groaned, leaning his arm against the bottom of the top bunk. He tried not to smirk at the unimpressed look on the other boy's face. “Okay. I could have put them away.”

“But you didn’t.” Makoto was frowning, but it just looked like he was pouting. Sousuke was actually beginning to grin. “Stop smiling.”

“Sorry.”

“Sousuke.”

“Can’t help it. You’re precious.”

The eye roll he received was almost painful at how hard it was. Those green eyes still were unimpressed and he was definitely pouting now and Sousuke just couldn’t help it. Bracing himself on the metal frame of the bed, he leant down and quickly pecked Makoto’s lips, smiling all the while at the indignant grumble from his adorable roommate.

Like he said, it wasn’t even a fight and Sousuke still couldn’t help his kissing habit. Stupid or not, at least he was able to kiss those pouting lips a lot.

 


End file.
